Gachi-Baku in the Wilderness!
Review · Transcript Blogger · Wordpress · Tumblr Reddit · Forum |image = File:Kouya_no_Gachi_Baku.jpg |season = BakuTech! Bakugan |number = 44 |last = Seis Tavanel vs. Zakuro! |next = The Seis Metal Threat!}} is the forty-fourth episode of BakuTech! Bakugan. It aired on February 9th, 2013. Plot Mister Up and Down arrived to the Wasteland to confront Zakuro. Zakuro knew that the two men came to challenge him for a Gachi Baku brawl. Mister Up and Down thought that Zakuro really unleashed the darkness on purpose so as to call for the two of them. Zakuro just laughed at the two men, taunting them further. Back in Quilt's Temple, Master Quilt and the kids are all watching the happenings at the wasteland through the Water Monitor. Master Quilt is worried about Seis Tavanel's awakening but nonetheless, Tatsuma is optimistic that the two Misters can handle it. Tatsuma was so excited that he tumbled into the Water Monitor and was teleported into the Wasteland. Using his dark powers, Zakuro creates a battlefield from the rocky walls of the Wasteland. While Mister Up reiterates that they will be using the Gachi Baku rules, Tatsuma fell down from the sky and caught Mister Up's attention who once again called him "Jinryu no Tatsujin." Harubaru and Raichi soon followed up at the venue with the former complimenting the magic behind Quilt's Water Monitor. Mister Up announces that he will be the first to take on against Zakuro. After ten seconds, the two men set their Bakugan. While Zakuro is ominously silent, Mister Up counts to three and made his shot with a Gus Burnan. Surprisingly; Zakuro didn't made his shot, causing Mister Up to wonder if Zakuro even knew the rules for Gachi Baku. Zakuro says that he is skipping the turn, upsetting Mister Up who nonetheless counted again to three and launched his Nata Nagina. With two Bakugan standing on Mister Up's favor, Tatsuma cheers that the victor is now clear especially if Mister Up uses his extremely powerful Guardian Bakugan to make the L-Formation. Mister Up captures a Gate Card and asks Zakuro to take the battle seriously. Zakuro scoffs at the idea of Gachi Baku, sarcastically remarking that only kids follow such rules which then infuriated Mister Up. Mister Down took the derogatory remark more calmly as a deceptionary tactic to reduce Mister Down's morale. Zakuro finally takes his turn after taunting his opponent one more time. Zakuro launches Bone Skuls on the central Gate Card while Mister Up launches Gus Burnan. Bone Skuls immediately caught the opposing Bakugan with the "BakuTech - Evil Hold" attack. Gus Burnan was relentlessly trashed against a rocky wall and sustained massive damages. Despite the destruction of Gus Burnan, Mister Up continues the brawl. He launches Nata Nagina while Zakuro launches Dio Sivac. When the two Bakugan collided before any of them landed into a Gate Card; Zakuro commanded "BakuTech - Evil Storm" which released blinding purple rays of darkness from Dio Sivac. Everyone nearby the battlefield was blinded by the power of darkness. When the rays vanished, Nata Nagina was tossed up into the sky and crashed back into the ground like a meteor. Harubaru comments that even Nata Nagina was no match. After destroying Nata Nagina, Dio Sivac rolls off to Bone Skuls' Gate Card, resulting in a Double Stand in favor of Zakuro. Tatsuma comments that Mister Up has only one Bakugan left to use and is worried that it too, might get destroyed. Mister Up tells his "Jinryu no Tatsujin" not to worry as he saved the best for last. Mister Up brings out his powerful Kachia Gell in which the kids wondered what kind of result will it be this time. Harubaru thought of it as a probable Power Battle. After 3 seconds, both Zakuro shoots first. He uses Bone Skuls again which stood in a Gate Card behind one blank Gate Card. This irked Mister Up who was unable to make his move. Tatsuma theorized that Zakuro must be aiming for another Double Stand while Raichi understood it as Zakuro probably being aware of his opponent's prowess. In the next round; Mister Up channels fiery energy into his body as he launches Kachia Gell while Zakuro launches Dio Sivac. Dio Sivac stood behind Bone Skuls which may seem like it's another Double Stand in Zakuro's favor. However, Mister Up commands the closed but blazing Kachia Gell which then tosses out Bone Skuls. Kachia Gell finally stops in front of Dio Sivac and opens up as Mister Up commands "Gell Upper." Kachia Gell's Nudge attack was able to throw Dio Sivac off the Gate Card. The two Darkus Bakugan were tossed back to Zakuro as Kachia Gell triumphantly stands in their Gate Card. Harubaru and Tatsuma both compliment the undeniable strength of Kachia Gell when it comes to Critical K.O.s. With Mister Up on the lead, the rest of the kids back in Quilt's Temple were enlivened. Mister Up announces that its "Last One" for him. Tatsuma predicts that the next battle is going to be another Critical K.O. in favor of Mister Up. Zakuro, however, finally unleashed his trump card - the Dark Tavanel known as Seis Tavanel as he malevolently smirks at his hopeful opponents. This caused Mister Up to cringe while Harubaru and the rest wonders about the new Bakugan. During the 3-second countdown, Mister Down warns Mister Up to discontinue the brawl. Zakuro launches Seis Tavanel into one of the two remaining Gate Cards. As the Dark Tavanel stood, the Gate Card was surrounded by a cloud of dark energy which baffled Mister Up and the boys of the Bakugan Dojo. Zakuro gives a sneer as the eyes of Seis Tavanel glowed ominously. Featured Brawls Mister Up vs Zakuro Mister Up stands Gus Burnan, Zakuro skips the turn. Mister Up stands Nata Nagina, Zakuro skips the turn again. Mister Up captures a Gate Card. Zakuro shoots and stands Bone Skuls while Mister Up shoots Gus Burnan. Bone Skuls caught Gus Burnan and fended it off using BakuTech - Evil Hold. Gus Burnan destroyed. Zakuro shoots Dio Sivac while Mister Up shoots Nata Nagina. Zakuro uses BakuTech - Evil Storm. Nata Nagina destroyed. Dio Sivac stands in Bone Skuls Gate Card resulting in Double Stand. Zakuro stands Bone Skuls, Mister Up skips the turn. Zakuro stands Dio Sivac while Mister Up shoots Kachia Gell. Kachia Gell inflicts Critical K.O. on both Bone Skuls and Dio Sivac. Zakuro stands Seis Tavanel. To be continued in the next episode. Characters Seen * Mister Up * Mister Down * Zakuro * Harubaru Hinode * Raichi Kuronashi * Tatsuma * Quilt * Karashina * Jinza * Tohga * Sho Grif * Koh Grif BakuTech Seen * Darkus Bone Skuls * Darkus Dio Sivac * Darkus Seis Tavanel * Pyrus Gus Burnan * Pyrus Nata Nagina * Pyrus Kachia Gell Video de: Category:BakuTech! Bakugan Episodes